


Recuerdos del alquimista dorado

by Leiram



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Gen, Gen Fic
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2008-07-29
Updated: 2011-08-05
Packaged: 2017-11-02 01:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leiram/pseuds/Leiram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Serie de viñetas centradas en Edward Elric. Prompt 04: Intercambio Equivalente. Edward Elric nunca había estado tan feliz en toda su vida. Intercambio equivalente o no, había valido la pena. Para 10fandoms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 08. Fotografía

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #08. Fotografía: Mientras el pequeño Edward miraba una foto, no pudo evitar pensar en su padre y en cuando volvería.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** FMA no es mío.
> 
>  **Advertencias:** Mangaverse. Spoilers de los capítulos 9 y 68.

Su casa era un manicomio. Así describía Edward, a sus cortos cuatro años, la situación que se estaba viviendo en su hogar. Él, su hermano y Winry habían vuelto a sus casas empapados después de que cayeran al lago jugando. Su madre, al ver su estado, los secó después de que los retara, y llamó a sus vecinos, los Rockbell, para que los revisara ya que Alphonse tenía fiebre. Según el tío Urey y la tía Sarah, Al tenía que hacer reposo por unos días hasta que se recuperara. Desde entonces, su querida madre se pasó cuidando de Al todo el tiempo y él tenía que salir a jugar solo con Winry. No es que le molestara, pero a veces se asustaba un poco cuando ella quería jugar al paciente y la mecánica, más si ella era la mecánica.

Mientras su madre estaba atendiendo a Alphonse, Edward miraba una foto. Era la foto más reciente, y, por lo que sabía, la única en la que estaba su padre. Sus fuertes brazos estaban sujetándolo mientras su mamá sostenía a su hermanito, todos sonrientes excepto su papá que estaba llorando. Ed no entendía por qué lo hacía; ¿se sentiría mal? ¿Le dolería algo? O tal vez estaba triste, pero ¿por qué?

Su mamá le dijo que se había ido a hacer una investigación y que probablemente se tardaría un poco en volver, pero que lo haría. A pesar que sólo había pasado una semana, el pequeño Edward ya extrañaba a su padre. Quería volver a verlo y jugar con él. Quería que consolara a su mamá para que ya no llorara de nuevo. Quería que abrazara a Al para que dejara de preguntar por él. Quería volver a escuchar sus historias; su preferida era la del alquimista dorado que salvó un pueblo derrotando al malvado alcalde, que se aprovechaba de sus ciudadanos y los hacía trabajar sin parar. Esperaba que cuando su papá regresara, le contara nuevas historias y volviera con un regalo para él y para Al del lugar donde estuvo. También iba a pedirle que les diese a los dos clases de alquimia; de esa manera, se convertiría en el alquimista dorado y salvaría a muchas ciudades y, lo más importante, haría sentir orgullosos a sus padres.

Con estos pensamientos, Ed dejó la fotografía en su lugar y se dirigió a la cocina en donde su madre lo esperaba con un delicioso estofado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviamente esto está basado en el manga ya que en el anime Hohenheim se va cuando Ed tenía un año. Creo que es el drabble más lindo y cute que me salió hasta ahora, es que chibi!Ed es tan adorable...


	2. 01. Automail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #01. Automail: Sí, pensó, él nunca usaría automail. Ya quería revivir a su madre, volver a vivir juntos como antes y no tener que volver a oír los gritos de dolor de las operaciones. )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **DISCLAIMER:** FMA no es mío.

Edward escuchó un grito y cerró sus ojos. Ya había comenzado, pensó el pequeño alquimista. Desde que él y su hermano se habían ido a vivir con los Rockbell, los gritos en las operaciones de automail se les hicieron frecuentes.

La abuela Pinako les había dicho que la implantación de un automail era terriblemente dolorosa por más anestesia que se usara. Edward ni quería imaginarse cuan doloroso se sentiría, ¿cómo podían la abuela y Winry encontrar el automail tan fascinante si tenías que sufrir tanto? A veces se preguntaba si les gustaba ver a la gente sufrir.

Otro grito. Ahora Ed podía imaginarse al pobre hombre llorando. Sus llantos eran audibles hasta para él, que se encontraba fuera de la sala de operaciones. Si la memoria no le fallaba, ese era un soldado que al parecer había perdido la pierna derecha en Ishbal. Ishbal… pensó Ed, había sido en Ishbal donde el tío Urey y la tía Sarah habían muerto. La abuela solía mencionar como esa guerra trajo tantas desgracias y aún así era gracias a ella que podían vivir. "La ironía de la vida", decía ella al final de todo. A pesar de tener una pequeña idea de lo que ella hablaba, cuando le pedía que se lo explicara, ella le terminaba diciendo que eran cosas que un niño no debería pensar. ¡Y después tenía el descaro de llamarlo enano! ¿Quién se creía? ¡Vieja arpía! Todos los adultos eran iguales, ¡ser un niño no tenía nada que ver! ¡Además él todavía estaba creciendo!

-Hermano -la voz de Alphonse lo sacó de sus pensamientos. -Ya encontré el libro.

-Ya era hora, te tardaste demasiado. -Edward se levantó de la silla y extendió su mano para que Alphonse le pasara un libro. A continuación lo abrió-. Bien, sabía que éste libro contenía de forma detallada la estructura de un ser humano.

Alphonse sólo asintió mientras veía como su hermano dejaba el libro sobre la mesa, al lado de otros de alquimia.

Un nuevo gritó los exaltó y, de forma inconsciente, cerraron los ojos. Cuando los volvieron a abrir, Alphonse habló.

-Debe ser horrible tener automail, espero que ninguno de los dos tengamos que pasar por eso algún día.

-¿Y por qué tendríamos que tener uno? -preguntó Edward horrorizado ante la idea. -Yo nunca usaré automail.

Alphonse volvió a asentir y se sentó, abriendo el libro que había traído. Edward lo imitó. Sí, pensó, él nunca usaría automail. Ya quería revivir a su madre, volver a vivir juntos como antes y no tener que volver a oír los gritos de dolor de las operaciones.

Años más tarde Ed aprendería una lección: nunca digas nunca.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **_Adazmerize_** me dijo lo maldita que fui al escribir esto y lo sé, perdón Ed xDD. Bien, por fin reviví esta tabla, me he propuesto terminarla lo más rápido posible así que muy pronto veran más drabbles de Ed (o eso espero).
> 
> Comentarios, críticas... todo será bien recibido por esta escritora :)


	3. 09. Familia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #09. Familia: Cada año pasaba y Edward se preguntaba si alguien más de su familia de iría.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** FMA no es mío.
> 
>  **Advertencias:** Uso la línea del tiempo del manga (y de Brotherhood si vamos al caso). Post-manga. Sin spoilers.

Cuando Ed cumplió cuatro años sus padres le hornearon una torta de chocolate como todos los años. Winry como siempre fue a verlo junto con sus padres y su abuela, quienes como siempre le traían algún regalo. El clima era festivo y alegre, en donde imperaba las risas y alguna que otra pelea entre él y Winry.

Cuando cumplió cinco años su madre le horneó otro delicioso pastel de chocolate, pero esta vez su padre no estaba para ayudarla. Según su madre, él se había tenido que ir de viaje a hacer algo importante, pero eso había pasado hacía varios meses y Ed esperaba que al menos él lo fuese a ver. Él no podía evitar estar molesto con su padre, ¿por qué no vendría? Ya era suficiente que hiciera sufrir a su madre como para que tampoco lo fuera a ver. Al menos esperaba que si viniese para el cumpleaños de su hermano. Winry y la abuela Pinako también fueron a verlo, pero no estaban la tía Sarah y el Tío Urey. Ellos también tuvieron que irse y al parecer no regresarían por un buen tiempo. Ed esperaba que al año siguiente los tres regresasen, se sentía extraño que no estuviesen.

Cuando cumplió nueve años le volvieron a hornear otra torta de chocolate, pero esta vez no había sido ninguno de sus padres. Tampoco lo festejó en su casa como siempre sino que lo hacía en la casa de los Rockbell. El número de personas presentes también había disminuido aquel año, su madre había muerto y ahora sólo quedaban él, Al, Winry y Pinako. Ed se preguntaba si cuando cumpliera diez alguien más de su familia de iría.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Edward bostezó y estiró sus brazos por encima de su cabeza. Tenía algo de sueño y no estaba de muy buen humor. Se suponía que aquel día era su cumpleaños y lo festejaría en Risembool junto con Pinako y Winry, pero desde hace días que no encontraba pasajes para regresar y terminó quedando varado en Central. Al menos Alphonse y Winry estaban con él y le dijeron que lo festejarían a la noche, más tarde podrían regresar a Risembool en dónde verían a Pinako. De todas formas le molestaba aquello; después de todo, él quería festejar su cumpleaños con su familia como cualquier persona, no que lo fuera decir.

-¡Ed! –El susodicho giró su cabeza cuando escuchó la voz de su hermano-. Recién llamó Winry y dice que la vayamos a buscar. –El joven de ahora diecisiete años gruñó un poco. Winry había salido de compras con Gracia y Elysia y si pedía que los dos la fueran a buscar, entonces ella se habría comprado varias cosas, cosas que él y su hermano tendrían que cargar.

-¿No puede venir ella sola? –preguntó desganado.

-¡Hermano! –exclamó indignado Alphonse-. Winry es nuestra amiga, no puedes decir esas cosas. Además no te vendría mal que airees un poco tu cabeza y te saques el malhumor. –Ed suspiró, sabiendo que su hermano tendría la razón y asintió. Tal vez no le vendría mal salir un poco del hotel.

Con pereza se levantó de la cama y tomó su chaqueta. Al mientras tanto también tomó una y salió tras de su hermano.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Edward suspiró y miró su reloj de plata por décima vez. Alphonse se estaba tardando más de la cuenta. Su hermano le había dicho que iba a buscar a Winry y él mientras que lo esperase fuera de la casa de Gracia ya que no iba a tardar mucho. Bien, ya habían pasado más de veinte minutos y aún no había rastro de él ni de Winry. Aún desganado, guardó su reloj en un bolsillo y se dirigió a la puerta. Cuando llegó, antes que tocase el timbre, se dio cuenta que estaba entornada. El alquimista frunció el ceño. Aquello era demasiado raro, Gracia nunca dejaría la puerta de su casa abierta. Con sigilo la abrió, sólo para encontrarse que todo estaba oscuro. Con mucho cuidado comenzó a avanzar mientras toqueteaba la pared que tenía a su derecha, estaba seguro que ahí había una llave de luz. Edward siguió avanzando un poco, buscando aún con sus manos el interruptor hasta que dio con él y lo tocó.

-¡Sorpresa! –gritaron varias personas repentinamente cuando las luces se prendieron. Perplejo aún, Ed parpadeó sin reaccionar. En frente suyo se encontraban diez, no más personas-. ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Ed!

-¿Huh? –sólo dijo Ed, aún sin poder entender nada.

-¿Estás bien, hermano? –Alphonse salió de la multitud de personas y se acercó a Ed para tocarle el hombro.

-Al, pero ¿cómo? ¿Cuándo…? –Ed parecía aún no haberse repuesto de la sorpresa.

-¡Ja! El enano aún no entiende nada –exclamó la voz de una anciana. A continuación varios se rieron. Ante esto, Edward pareció al fin reaccionar.

-¿¡A quién le dices enano mal desarrollado que se encoje cada vez que cumple años! –vociferó el alquimista con todas sus fuerzas mientras que Alphonse se tapaba los oídos. Sin embargo, su grito sólo sirvió para que el nivel de risas aumentara-. ¿Eh? ¿Abuela? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Pues, ¿qué crees? Vine aquí a verte, es tu cumpleaños después de todo. –Ante esto Ed se quedó más confundido.

-¿Pero cómo? Creí que no había más boletos para ir y venir de Risembool –dijo el joven mientras miraba a su hermano. Alphonse le sonrió nerviosamente.

-¿Qué acaso no te das cuenta, Acero? –interrumpió Roy, exasperado por lo lento que era su ex subordinado-. Es una fiesta sorpresa. Tu hermano y Winry obviamente te mintieron porque ya habíamos planeado festejarte aquí tu cumpleaños. –Edward parpadeó ante la explicación de Roy. Mirando más detenidamente se dio cuenta que había más gente de la que creía, no sólo estaban Winry, Pinako, Gracia, Elysia, Armstrong, Ross, Brosh, Havoc, Roy y el resto de sus subordinados, sino que también se encontraban Izumi, Sig, Meison, Ling, Lan Fan, Mei, Paninya y el Mayor Miles. Ed iba a contestarle al Coronel, o mejor dicho General de Brigadas, cuando vio que alguien de la multitud se acercaba.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Edward –dijo Miles mientras le entregaba un presente-. Esto es de parte de la General Armstrong y de Brigg. -El muchacho sonrió nerviosamente al imaginarse a la hermana del Mayor y le agradeció a Miles el regalo. A continuación comenzó un desfile de personas y obsequios, comenzando desde Winry, Al y Pinako hasta Paninya y Elysia, quien le regalo un dibujo. Cuando le había llegado el turno a Izumi, esta lo abrazó antes de darle el regalo, haciendo que el alquimista se avergonzara un poco, pero contento de recibir el abrazo.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

-¿Y cómo lo estás pasando? –le preguntó Alphonse a Edward.

-Nunca creí que me harían una fiesta sorpresa. Realmente no me lo esperaba. –A continuación el rubio se tragó el último trozo de su porción de la torta de chocolate que le habían hecho Gracia y Winry. Al tomó un sorbo de su bebida.

-Sabes, para Winry y para mí también fue algo imprevisto. –Ed levantó una ceja y la ex armadura decidió continuar-. A Winry se le escapó hace varios días a Gracia que hoy era tu cumpleaños. Al parecer ella se lo comentó a la Teniente, quiero decir Mayor Hawkeye, quien se lo contó al General y sin saberlo, ya hasta la General Armstrong sabía. Fueron ellos quienes en realidad planearon toda esta fiesta, Winry y yo recién nos enteramos hace una semana.

-Vaya, nunca creí que todo había pasado así –dijo Ed sorprendido.

-Estaba pensando… -murmuró Alphonse, pero su tono de voz era suficientemente fuerte como para que Ed lo oyese también-. Estaba pensando que tal vez nuestra familia se hizo más grande, ¿no lo crees, Ed?

Edward miró a su alrededor. Winry y Paninya estaban jugando con Elysia mientras que Gracia y la Mayor Hawkeye estaban hablando. El Mayor Armstrong estaba, para variar, exhibiendo sus músculos y Ross y Brosh intentaban detenerlo, sin éxito. Mustang se encontraba jugando un juego de cartas con Havoc, Fuery, Breda y Falman. Izumi y Sig parecían estar en uno de esos momentos de enamorados mientras que Meison charlaba amistosamente con Miles, aunque la conversación parecía ser mayormente del lado del primero ya que el segundo sólo parecía asentir y tomaba algo de su bebida de vez en cuando. Al mismo tiempo, Ling no había perdido tiempo en devorarse el resto del pastel de cumpleaños, para la irritación de Ed, y Mei y Lan Fan parecían estar teniendo una batalla mediante sus miradas.

Edward sonrió.

-Sí, tienes razón Al.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me estoy dando cuenta que hasta ahora no hice otra cosa más que angst con esta tabla. Al menos esta vez fui buena con Ed UxD.
> 
> ¡Espero que les haya gustado!
> 
> _Editado 16/10/2009 para corregir varios dedazos míos._


	4. 04. Intercambio Equivalente

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #04. Intercambio Equivalente: Edward Elric nunca había estado tan feliz en toda su vida. Intercambio equivalente o no, había valido la pena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** FMA no es mío.
> 
>  **Advertencias:** Spoilers capítulo 77 del manga/episodio 41 de Brotherhood.

Edward volvió a tocar su cicatriz de nuevo. No, no estaba tocando aquella que le quedó en su hombro derecho por tantos años en que estuvo usando el automail sino aquella que estaba cerca de su cintura; aquella que le quedó después de su pelea contra Kimbley. Había sido mortal y si no habría sido porque recordó a Al, Winry, Hawkeye, y a todos sus amigos, y si Donkey Kong y Rey León no hubieran estado allí para ayudarlo, entonces sabía que no habría sobrevivido.

La sola idea de que hubiese muerto en aquel instante lo aterraba. Si hubiera muerto entonces habría dejado a todos atrás, habría roto su promesa con Winry y la habría hecho llorar de tristeza, y no sólo a ella, la abuela Pinako, Mustang, la Teniente Hawkeye, el Mayor Armstrong… todos sus amigos se habrían puesto muy tristes; y lo más importante, habría dejado a Al atrás. No sólo habría roto _otra_ promesa, la de devolverle su cuerpo, sino que también lo habría dejado solo. Sabía que en un tiempo no le habría importado morir si con eso su hermano recuperaba su cuerpo, pero todo eso había cambiado a lo largo de su búsqueda de la Piedra Filosofal. A lo largo de los años fue conociendo personas y fue formando lazos fuertes de amistad, a pesar de las diferencias étnicas y de edad que había. Él se había vuelto muy querido para ellos así como ellos lo eran para él. Su muerte los habría dejado marcados así como lo hizo la de Hughes. Además, le había prometido a Al también que no lo dejaría solo (por lo cual no sólo habría roto dos promesas, sino _tres_ ). Y no sólo Al, también tenía a su familia, Winry y la abuela, siempre esperándolo, ya sea en Resembool o en Rushvalley para darle la bienvenida.

Ahora, mirándolo después tantos años, Ed seguía sin arrepentirse de su decisión. Sabía que había acortado su período de vida para sanar su herida, pero todo eso no importaba. Gracias a eso había logrado casarse con la mujer que amaba, vio nacer a sus dos hijos y ahora, mirando la gran barriga de su hija, que crecía y se hacía más grande cada vez que la veía, no podía estar más feliz que nunca. Porque el haber no muerto en aquella fatídica pelea y haber sobrevivido no sólo le había dado sus dos más grandes regalos, sus hijos, sino que también ahora le daría otro regalo: nietos. Edward Elric nunca había estado tan feliz en toda su vida. Intercambio equivalente o no, había valido la pena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hacía un montón que no actualizaba este fic... ¡Espero que les haya gustado!
> 
> Comentarios, críticas... todo será bien recibido.


End file.
